I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for the production of homo- and co-polymers of quaternary ammonium monomers in dry form by forming a concentrated solution of the monomer or respective monomers, initiators and any other reactants and simultaneously polymerizing the monomers and drying the solution.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The most generally employed methods for producing homo- and copolymers of quaternary ammonium monomers, particularly quaternized diallyl amines such as dimetyldiallylammonium chloride (DMDAAC), yield a final product in the form of a solution or oil-in-water latex. In order to obtain a dry solid, it is then necessary to separate and dry or otherwise isolate the desired fraction. Typical of such methods are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,923,701; 3,284,393; 3,288,770; 3,461,163 and 3,920,599.